


To Protect You

by ladyelori



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Feral, ava must protec, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Ava and Nora are kidnapped. Ava is experimented on and is sent to attempt to kill the detective she loves.31 days of wayhaven | day 15: feral
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberryfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfoxtrot/gifts).



It had taken four enemies wielding various weapons to take the commanding agent down. That and a heavy dose of DMB to sedate her. Nora had done her best to fight them off, but once Ava had unwillingly succumbed to their force, her concern had gotten the better of her.

She had been for three days at least.

Nora’s only judgment of time was from the shift changes of the guards and the different fools disguised in lab coats that filtered through the room she was being held in.

On the third day is when she finally saw Ava again—or at least a shell of her.

Her jade eyes were empty and far away. Blonde hair seemed duller as it was pulled into a sloppy bun. She looked like a mess. Gone was the usual put together team leader. 

What concerned her most was the sickly color of her skin. Discolored veins bulged against the pale flesh of her arms and neck, creeping into her face.

Nora’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t help it.

“Ava?” She hated the way her voice shook as she spoke.

Empty eyes fell on to her causing a chill to rush over her.

The white-coated bastards grinned. One presented a syringe full of a foreign substance. Nora’s stomach churned at the neon-coloring.

“You’ve been a real pain in our ass for quite some time now, detective,” the other sneered, kicking Ava to her knees.

Nora’s struggled against her bonds, desperate to try and help her. Her captor’s words were falling upon deaf ears. The only thought running through her mind was Ava— _ her  _ Ava.

“It’ll be a pleasure watching your commander be the one to finally silence you.”

The needle plunged into the vampire’s neck. Nora’s yells of protest filled the small cell as she helplessly watched Ava convulse, collapsing to the floor in agony.

Their kidnappers quickly fled the cell to sit behind their one-way glass panel to watch the scene unfold.

Several minutes passed before Ava pushed herself on to her feet, her chest heaving as she gulped down air. The protruding of her veins was viciously spreading once more, almost seeming to glow ominously.

Cautiously, Nora called her name once more, swallowing hard as her muscles strained against the confined of her tattered shirt.

Their eyes locked and Nora knew she was absolutely fucked.

Panic was searing through her veins. She was backed against the wall, eyes wide as she watched Ava’s hunched figure at the other side of the room slowly stand upright.

A thin layer of sweat covered her forehead plastering a few strands of ebony hair to her face. Her bun had fallen out during the scuffle and the ends of her hair were now brushing over her shoulders, tickling the skin exposed by a few tears in her navy dress shirt.

Her state of dress was the least of her concern at the moment.

The vampire began to slowly stalk towards her, nostrils flaring with seething rage.

“Ava, please,” she begged quietly, not knowing what else to do. “It’s me! It's Nora.”

Her pleas did nothing to slow her. This was it. Nora was going to die.

Ava paused in front of the detective, glowering down at her. There was no sound between them besides her harsh breathing.

Hands shot out and Nora flinched, waiting for the pain that was surely going to come.

But it never came.

The rattling sound of metal and the crumbling of stone sliced through the air instead.

Nora lifted her arms, staring in awe at the broken chains dangling from her wrists.

“Ava, what—”

She was slung over a broad shoulder before she could finish her sentence.

Nothing was said as she continued her rampage.

Although Nora couldn’t quite see what had happened, judging from the noise, she guessed Ava’s foot had gone through the armored metal door as if it were the embarrassingly flimsy door into her apartment. 

Screams erupted from the outside as they emerged from the cell.

They were silenced quickly, replaced by throaty gurgles and soft thuds as they hit the ground.

All Nora could do was watch the line of bloodied corpses Ava left in her wake as she hung over her back. Eventually, she stopped counting, tired of trying to keep track of whose blood painted the corridors they traveled through.

She was unsure of how long it took for them to finally meet the sweet release of the outdoors. But the moment they did, Nora slid from her back. The fall to the ground had been shortened by the fact Ava had collapsed to her knees. Her hands gripped the grass desperately as she began to retch.

Ignoring the stinging pain from her fall, Nora clambered to her, desperate to help in any way she could. She pulled blonde hair out of her face and held her until the trembling of her body slowed.

“You did attack me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I could never,” Ava’s words were broken between gasps. “You are the most important thing in my life. I must protect you no matter what.”

Nora couldn’t help the small smile as she held her closer for a long moment. “Let’s get out of here.” She pulled away as they struggled to their feet, moving quickly away from their previous prison.


End file.
